


Sleepy Time

by MizRootbeer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Belphie can't get to sleep so MC and Beel decided to help him by playing some video games.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 53





	Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing writing comissions on my tumblr and my friend wanted some fluff featuring Belphie and Beel. How could I say no?

“You guys don’t have to do this,” Belphie said before yawning.

MC ignored him as they poured pretzels into a bowl. They batted Beel’s hand away and handed the snacks to Belphie. Beel frowned but it disappeared when MC brought out more snacks. It was late in the Devildom but Belphie couldn’t sleep. It was ironic really. All of his napping had made it so he was wide awake at night. He had tossed and turned for an hour, unable to drift off to dreamland. Naturally, Beel was worried so he called MC asking for advice.

Now, MC was setting up the Switch they had brought from home so they could play some video games. MC also had bought a bunch of snacks from the human world that they were open to sharing as long as Beel didn’t devour them all. Belphie halfheartedly tried to get them to stop but he dying to fall back asleep. He was exhausted, he needed something to try and help him fall asleep.

“So what are we playing?” Belphie stifled a yawn.

“Animal Crossing,” MC said. “It’s too late for anything that can stress you out. Plus, Lucifer but a ban on Mario Party for the time being.”

Belphie chuckled at the memory of Satan chucking one of the Switch controllers across the room. It was still embedded in the wall. 

“We’re almost ready,” MC said. “Let me just find the appropriate tunes and we’ll be good.”

MC took out their phone and opened Spotify. They pressed play and music started to play. 

“This is my personal sleepy time playlist,” MC said. “It’s got lullabies, some nature sounds and instrumental tracks. Having this in the background will totally help you. Here Belphie, you get to start off the game.”

Belphie took the controller and leaned against MC. Beel had already started eating but he eyed his twin, a slight jealous glint in his eye. He said nothing as he munched on popcorn and watched Belphie catch bugs. Trying to share MC was hard, even with his twin. Belphie and Beel shared just about everything. When it came to MC, it was hard. MC was special because of their relation to Lilith but it was more than that. MC was just a great person all around.

After an hour Belphie sighed and placed the controller down. He was enjoying himself but he still felt like he couldn’t sleep. He rubbed his eyes, feeling frustrated. Why couldn’t he sleep? That was all he wanted. God, he was exhausted. 

“Hey,” MC nudged him. “Lie down. You can use my lap as a pillow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not?” MC shrugged.

Belphie glanced down at MC’s lap. It did look inviting and he was just so tired. He put his controller down and lied down, putting his head in MC’s lap. He watched as MC started playing Breathe of the Wild, yawning. His eyes started to droop as MC continued to play. He yawned again before his eyes closed and he started to drift off to sleep. 

MC heard a noise and glanced down. They smiled when they realized Belphie was finally asleep. 

“Belphie, what a lucky son of a gun,” Beel said, putting more chips into his mouth. 

“Huh?” MC looked over at the other twin. “What do you mean he’s lucky?”

“Why does he get to fall asleep in your lap?” Beel grumbled, his cheeks red. 

“Wait, are you jealous?” MC asked suddenly.

Beel’s face became redder and he ate more chips, unable to say anything. Oh, that was all you needed to know: he was totally jealous. How cute. They glanced back down at the slumbering Belphie, realizing they would be stuck like this all night. Belphie was finally asleep and MC didn’t want to wake him up. They really wished they had gotten into a better position. They would be stuck like this all night.

“Hey,” Beel nudged MC. “You don’t want to wake up Belphie do you?”

“No,” MC ran a hand through Belphie’s hair. “Look at how peaceful he is. I may be stuck like this but at least he’s asleep.”

“It’s okay,” Beel said. “I have an idea.”

Beel got up and went over to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and the blanket. He then sat behind MC, shifting so they could lean against him. Beel then threw the blanket over MC and they fixed is Belphie wouldn’t be suffocated. Well, this solved the problem of how MC was going to sleep. They just hoped Beel didn’t get stiff. 

“This is pretty cozy,” MC said, snuggling into Beel’s chest. “We should do this more often.”

“Maybe,” Beel paused. “MC, who do you like more? Belphie or me?”

“Beel, I’m not answering that,” MC shook their head. “You know I care about both of you. I can’t choose between either of you. It would be unfair and someone’s feelings would get hurt.”

“Sorry,” There was another pause. “It’s just hard to share you sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” MC glanced up at him.

“I know my other brothers like you but it’s different for the two of us,” Beel motioned to the sleeping Belphie. “We’ve always been together being twins and all. We’ve always had each other’s backs and we know each other so well.”

“Do you find it hard to share me with Belphie too?” MC asked.

“Sometimes,” Beel sighed. “I feel bad. We’re twins. We’re supposed to share everything.”

“Beel, you don’t have yo share everything,” MC said. “In fact, we can have a special time together. Just the two of us.”

“For real? Just you and me, none of my other brothers?” Beel asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah,” MC said. “We can go try that new Chinese restaurant on Main Street. How does that sound?”

“Can we also go to the Petite Bat Bakery too?” 

“Of course,” MC said. “And before you ask, we can also go to the candystore.”

“You’re the best MC.”

  
  
  



End file.
